Anne von Blyssen
Anne von Blyssen je jednou ze Soul Riderů. Je hlavní postavou ve Starshine Legacy 3: Legenda o Pandorii společně s jejím koněm Concorde. Její symbol je slunce a má schopnost otevřít portály do ostatních světů. Osobnost O Anne toho není moc známo. Po dokončení druhé části záchrany se ukázalo, že pochází z bohaté rodiny. V příběhu Lindy tvrdě pracuje a seděla vedle ní na střední škole. Anne udělala všechnu práci sama a zdokonalila se. V příběhu Lisy je Anne někdo, kdo drží slovo. Podle Lisy, se Anne nemohla zúčastnit její přehlídky, protože byla zaneprázdněná. Když ale slyšela, že kavárna, kde měla Lisa vystupovat, je zavřená, udělala Anne všechno, co mohla, aby se kavárna otevřela a ona mohla vidět Lisu hrát. V příběhu Alex, se spolu vždy nevídaly, vzhledem z jejich minulosti, kdy jí Alex nazývala "středem pozornosti". Po té, co Alex způsobila svými schopnostmi nehodu se Anne přemisťuje sebe, Alex a oběť nehody do nemocnice, kde zůstává aby Alex podpořila. In Alex's story, Anne didn't always see eye to eye with her due to their clashing backgrounds, with Alex calling her "the center of attention". After Alex causes an accident with her powers, Anne transports herself, Alex and the victim to the hospital just in time, staying at the hospital instead of leaving to be supportive. According to Alex, she is a stickler for rules. She is a little snarky and sassy but also grateful and appreciative towards others. Also cares and loves the Concorde she knew very deeply upon hearing his death Anne wishes avenge him. She is also calm, humble, generous and an effective leader. Star Stable Online For a long time, Anne was missing, and no one knew anything about her whereabouts. Eventually the druids discover that she is trapped in Pandoria, just like Lisa was. On a rescue mission, she is seen encased in a large pink gem. It seems like the magic of Pandoria is affecting her; her eyes were glowing pink, her face was gaunt and she seemed haunted. During the rescue mission, the player tries talk to her to instill hope that her friends and the druids are coming to rescue her. But she says all hope is gone and tells the player to leave before get trapped too. On Anne's second rescue attempt this time the whole group goes to save her. Thanks to using the portal gate in the Guardian's Dale the gang was brought to the same area. From Darko, the riders learn that he's been using Anne in his experiments to create something called the Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release. After defeating his "parting gift", she is freed from her crystal prison by Concorde. As the player approaches her Anne says she remembers her from their earlier encounter and surprised that she came back with her friends. During the reunion, despite it taking so long she never gave up hope on her friends. And yet, there was one friend she couldn't see and wondered where Concorde was; seeing a small foal she knew this Concorde wasn't the one she knew. That's when she learned from Linda when Dark Core captured her the Concorde she rode with died when they were attacked. But Alex tried to comfort her by telling her his soul lives on in the new Concorde, filled with anger Anne wanted to face Dark Core immediately for not only what they did to her but to her friend. However, she was still woozy from being imprisoned for so long and was told by Lisa justice can wait but she wanted revenge, after formal introductions are finished Anne commends the player for her bravery and quickly guesses that they found a way out. And that they have but with Darko trying to close the portal they all race back while Anne rides with the player. Riding through the portal she can see that bridge between the worlds was breaking when the player asks about the others whereabouts Anne was confident they already made it out. Making it back to Jorvik, Anne reunites with Derek who is staring at her and she then asks if there was something wrong with how she looked and he says no saying she is beautiful as always. However, she and the others noticed that Tin-Can and Alex weren't here, but they all see Tin-Can come from the portal with no Alex, he tells them that she went off to face Darko alone. Then, Anne and the others look on worried when the player and Elizabeth go back for her and with Lisa's song acting as their light, she was relieved to see the player and Alex return safe and sound. However, at their campsite in Epona, Anne was informed by Alex of Elizabeth's demise taking full responsilibity but like the others, she didn't want Alex to blame herself about what happened and reminded her that the five of them were of a sisterhood together at last. Zajímavosti * Její matka mohla být nalezena ve druhém Starshine Legacy komiksu. Má bílé mikádo a hnědé oči. * Avalon říká, že je talentovaná fotografka. * Anne je nejdřív uvězněná v Pandorii, pak jí Temní Jezdci přesunuli na vězeňský ostrov. Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Non-Playable Character Kategorie:Soul Rider